


Brave Souls (The Fight Goes On)

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And rated for that, Backstory, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Implied Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Redemption, Talon - Freeform, United Nations, We went AU a long time ago folks, but we knew that already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Each file is accounted for, every instance of a lie told across the papers, and Gabriel Reyes is furious.It started with the mission. It always starts with a mission, a journey into a different territory and finding out something for the good of the organization. Right now the organization was the new Overwatch, filled with ghosts and children. Jack Morrison is alive and breathing at his side, his hands clenched tightly around his pulse rifle as his shoulders shake. His anger is an echo of Gabriel's, the same blindingly white fury.They always did match up well.





	

Each file is accounted for, every instance of a lie told across the papers, and Gabriel Reyes is _furious_.

It started with the mission. It always starts with a mission, a journey into a different territory and finding out something for the good of the organization. Right now the organization was the new Overwatch, filled with ghosts and children. Jack Morrison is alive and breathing at his side, his hands clenched tightly around his pulse rifle as his shoulders shake. His anger is an echo of Gabriel's, the same blindingly white fury.

They always did match up well.

The papers tell a truth he had suspected years ago, a beginning that no one had wanted to acknowledge. They admit to the lies and the scandal and the hideous changes he'd been forced through because of the people in charge.

The changes that would have happened even if the Swiss headquarters hadn't blown. 

"Gabe," Jack hissed his name through his teeth. It sounded like he was trying to be soothing, a calm in the storm inside Gabriel's head, but he's too angry for it to work. He breathed deeply, flexed one hand, then the other, returning them to their grasp on his weapon. "Gabe," he whispers this time. He says it like the world is ending around them and maybe it is.

"Call Angie," Gabriel growls. His skin is turning to ash, a fire contained to a human shell, the aftermath of an explosion renewing again and again for twenty years. "Call McCree, fuck, just call everyone we know and get them to hiding!"

Jack obeyed.

His feet clattered across the floor as he moved through the room to open the comm line between them and the rest of their current team. His voice is curling with the same rage that makes his shoulders quake and his fists clench and he looks about ready to burn the world down around them. Once more into a fire caused by those seeking to destroy them.

Gabriel stayed with the papers, breathes deeply until he could look at them without wanting to shred them into nothing more than confetti.

 _'Cionaodh Walsh,'_ they read in neat handwriting. _'Authorized by the United Nations. Formation of an agency of particular talents. Equipment loaned out under Cionaodh Walsh's name includes an emotionality dampener, chemical restraints, and the personnel file of Reyes, Gabriel.'_

Lists of what had been used on him.

Signed off by the fucking UN.

Inside a Talon base.

"Jack," he growled the man's name out. "Tell McCree to bring the new kid. Could use his eyes on something over here," he lifts a paper off the stack, scans over it. "He's our bomb expert."

He felt the pause in the air before Jack nodded and continued speaking over his comm unit.

The spine-tingling feel of betrayal is thick around them, Gabriel's gut churning as he tried to keep up the facade of a normal human. The papers tell him something he didn't want to be confirmed, a truth he'd been digging for twenty years to find. 

Finally, the wreckage of the Swiss HQ is providing some answers.

The door slammed open as McCree rushed in, his eyes wide as he skidded to a stop, his boots sliding on the cracked tile floor. "Sir," he rattles the mode of address out before he can stop himself, familiarity and memory taking over before he can even think about it. "What in the name a' hell is goin' on?"

Behind him was the thin form of the man going by the name Junkrat, his bony elbows sticking out to the sides while his hands were in his pockets. "Oi," he practically snarled at Gabriel. "Ain't a fuckin' kid, mate," he grinned as he jutted his chin out. "Same age as some o' the others, y'don' get ta call me a kid."

"Where's Shimada?" Jack asked instead of letting Gabriel respond. "I don't want our team scattered right now, something about this doesn't feel right."

McCree glances out the window. "Hanzo was hangin' back, wanted ta keep an eye on our six. Said sorta the same thing, this ain't feelin' right ta anyone."

Gabriel thrusts the papers he found at Junkrat. "What's this look like to you, kid?"

"Ain't a fuckin' kid, an' if you call me that again, I'll- Hang on," Junkrat's eyes focused on the papers as he took them gingerly in his hands, scanning the lines of precise handwriting. Each ingredient makes his frown deepen a little more. "It's a bomb, this ain't anythin' but. Talon must'a been plannin' somethin' big fer this ta be needed."

"We need ta find out where-"

"We already know where," Jack interrupted McCree. His already fair skin was even paler than normal, anger drawing his eyes to a narrowed shape. "Look at the date on that paper."

McCree's skin was dusted with dirt, a swatch of grime almost turning his cheek black as a result of a fall he'd taken to avoid a bullet earlier, but it was still easy enough to see him go pale as well. "Shit," he whispered, his hand straying to rest on the butt of his gun in its holster. "That...Ain't that..."

"Wanna share?" Junkrat arched an eyebrow at him.

"That's the date of the explosion in Switzerland," Gabriel replied instead. "The UN funded an explosion to be carried out by Talon. The United goddamned Nations funded Talon."

A loud roaring outside of the room they were in had all of them looking towards the window, McCree's eyes wide as he lunged towards it. He remembered his training, it seemed, as he presses himself into the wall by the window instead of making himself an easy target. "Hanzo, darlin'," his hand was shaking as he spoke into his comm. "Mind tellin' me what in the hell is happenin' out there right now?"

"I am alright," Hanzo's reply was unsteady. "I am rejoining you as we speak, there is something I need to show you."

"Don't join us, go to the transport," Jack ordered quickly. "Make sure we can actually get home after this."

"Understood," came the curt reply. "Do not be slow in your movements, I suspect more enemies are on the way."

"Got'cha," McCree sighed as he glanced out the window, his eyes narrowing against the light as he searched for the archer. "We'll bring the party ta you, darlin'. We'll make it on time, too, ain't a thing I want ta miss."

Gabriel laughed as he checked his rifles. "You got sappy."

"What, y'really think now's a good time fer me to unearth the memory of you tellin' me that Jack- Alright!" he shouted as he was met with the barrel of a rifle between his eyes. "Not sayin' it, got it!"

"Father-son discussions later," Jack rolled his eyes. "We need to go _now_."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hehehe...
> 
> Didn't ever say I was done with this universe and I'm really excited to write this part. Here's where things get _interesting_


End file.
